


Missing You

by KamekoUchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamekoUchiha/pseuds/KamekoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, lonely and hurt, turns to drugs and anything else to numb the pain. He tries his best to forget about Sasuke but no matter what he does all he can do is think about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swallowing Depression

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hey guys, I just wanted to throw in here that I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.   
> Also this yaoi so yeah don't like don't read.   
> Last note   
> This was based off of the song 'Habits' which I don't own so yeah   
> Alright read on!

I sat up in bed, still sweaty from my earlier activities. The body next to me slept heavily, snoring softly every so often. I glared hatefully at him and roughly pushed him off my bed. His snoring stopped rather quickly and he groaned in pain. "Get out!" I yelled furiously, pointing towards the bedroom door. "Get out of here!" The man that had been peacefully laying next to me grabbed his clothes and left quickly, mumbling under his breath about me.

I covered my eyes with my hands and let out a sob that shook my whole body. I felt my body shake a few more times before I sniffled and moved my hands away. My head slowly turned to look at the picture frame I had placed facedown on my bedside table. I picked it up and threw it at the door, trying to hold back another son but it only seemed to make my body shake harder.

I got out of bed and threw on some sweat pants before making my way to the door and carefully stepping over glass. I'm quick skilled at avoiding glass since this had been the fifth frame I had broken in a few weeks. When I finally made it the short distance to my kitchen, I grabbed a large glass bottle of vodka and a container of ramen. The ramen was filled with hot water and left covered so it could be heated up. Then I brought the bottle to my lips and forced back a sob as I broke the cap off with my teeth.

The cap landed in my dish filled sink after I spit it out and I grabbed my ramen and a fork before walking off to my bathroom. I loved the way alcohol made me feel. I love the way it burns down my throat and leaves a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I laid down in the lap, letting my feet rest against the cold tub. Drinking always took the pain away. Made me forget everything for just long enough that I could fall asleep without the nightmares of him leaving... Of the truth that he was really gone.

I felt tears burn in the corner of my eyes and that motivated me to chug down the rest of the vodka. I sighed and threw the bottle to the corner of the room where other bottles had been thrown, shattered, and forgotten. My stomach growled and I opened the pack and ate a quarter of the ramen before getting sick and throwing it back up. This happened to often so I was used to the taste. It bothered me none and I laid back and closed my eyes, unintentionally falling asleep.

When I finally woke up the next morning in my bathroom I had a killer headache and my felt like I was going to throw up. Which I did. When I was done I got out of my tub and turned the water on carefully for a quick shower. I held onto the wall while my other hand washed my body and my hair that had gotten tangled. It wasn't long the water started to turn cold, I wasn't expecting hot water anyway. I turned off the water and hopped out of the shower with a towel around my waist.

I heard a hard knock on my door and I dried my hair and body before throwing on sweat pants that laid messily on my floor and rushing towards the door. "Naruto Uzumaki?" I nodded slowly. "Your eviction notice was two weeks ago. You have two options. You get your lazy ass out of here or you get a job and pay your bills! If you don't do either than I will personally drag you out of here myself." The women that was speaking cracked her knuckles. Her red hair, which had obviously been dyed multiple times, was moving as she spoke. I nodded and shut my door swiftly.

I wasn't worried about it, why should i be. I was slowly being dragged down to the depths of hell. My only.... friend.. lover.. had just upped and left me alone. I didn't have a job, how could I possible get and keep a job when I couldn't focus. Sakura, a really good friend of mine, and even Kakashi, an old teacher of mine and a really good friend, said that they both always had room for me but, I couldn't put pressure on them.They understood how I felt.

Sasuke, I don't understand why you left us, why you gave up on us so quickly without even trying. I choked back a sob and wiped my eyes furiously. I tried many times to pick up where my life had taken a turn for the worst but the pieces were too small and unfamiliar. Before another sob hit me, I walked to my kitchen and grabbed a few beers. The alcohol wasn't doing much for me as the days grew longer. The numbing feeling wasn't there anymore and it made me so frustrated.

I needed something more, something that would numb me. Something that would help me. I realized too late what I was getting myself into when I called Sasuke's brother, a member of a drug dealing group called Akatsuki.

"Itachi, I'm ready to take you up on your offer..."


	2. Drugs, Sex, and self loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have this prewritten in my notes but I've just been lazy >///

Itachi had me meet him outside of Konoha, the small city I lived in. He didn't come alone either. Kisame, his partner, came along too. I could only assume it was to make sure everything worked out according to plan and if something went wrong Kisame would kill me and the two would flee.

"So, you are finally ready to try a new cure to help get rid of all your pain and suffering. Your not as stupid as I thought you were kid." Kisame gave me a toothy smile, all of his teeth broken and sharp from getting into fights.

"Do you have the money I asked for?" Itachi asked, keeping a close eye on me. I nodded and threw him the bag of money that I had been saving up to pay my rent and buy more beer to pass the day. Kisame stuck his arm out in front of Itachi and easily caught the bag. He checked for anything suspicious before opening the bag and counting out the money.

"Itachi, 350" Kisame called out and Itachi nodadded. Itachi reached a cloak covered arm inside his cloak and threw a bag of a brown powdery substance and I caught it. "Go blast a joint and loosen up, Blondie." Kisame said and Itachi and him left quickly.

The bag of Marijuana wasn't too big so I was about to stuff it in my pocket. The walk home was anything but fast. My hands shoved into my pocket, my fingers grazing and playing with bag inside. When I finally did get home I immediately shut the door and locked it. My pace quickened and I found myself back in the bathroom, avoiding glass and sitting in the tub. I pulled out the bag with shaky hands.

When the bag was finally opened, I plunged my nose at the smell. It smelled horrible, like a skunk. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of paper and a lighter. The paper was filled with the drug and rolled up like a cigarette. After rolling a few joints I walked back to my bathtub with my lighter in hand and sat down. I lit the paper and put the not lit end to my lips. I breathed in the burning marijuana and pulled the paper away quickly, coughing up smoke. I repeated the same action a few times before getting the hang out it, not coughing at all by the time I lit the second joint. The taste was incredible and the tingle it left me was even better.

By the time I finished I felt amazing and nothing could bring me down. I stepped out of the bathtub and went to my bedroom to throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was going out tonight and I wouldn't be coming home alone. There was a small club right by my apartment complex so, I walked there rather quickly with a cheeky grin on my face.

After showing my ID, I went inside and was amazed by the colors. There were greens, blues, reds, pinks, and purples everywhere. I made my way to the bar and used what little money I had to order a rather strong drink. The bar wasn't too full which was good cause there was a seat right at the bar for me. The man next to me, with short spiked up pieces of hair and a hoody, turned to give me a smile.

"Hey, come here to drown down your week too?" I looked over at him and nodded.

"Something like that.. What's your name?"

"Hm, alternate plans then," he winked at me, "the name's Kiba."

"Naruto, it's nice to meet you," I shook Kiba's out stretched hand firmly before letting go and turning to the bartender. I handed her a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change.

"Next drinks on me." Kiba said and took another swing of his blue colored drink. I smirked and nodded. He was definitely what I'm looking for. Five or so drinks and two dances later we left the bar and headed back to my place. Barely through the door my shirt was thrown over my head and tossed somewhere in the kitchen. The trip to my room seemed forever long and once there, there was nothing stopping us.

"Ah-Sasuke..." I moaned and Sasuke stopped his playful kisses on my neck. "What?" Sasuke looked at me confused and I thrusted my hips forward. "Sasuke, why did you stop?"

"Your pathetic, Dobe. You rely on drugs, alcohol, and sex to keep you from feeling anything. How pathetic you are. I thought you were stronger than that. It seems that you're not who I thought you were. You disappointed me again, Dobe," Sasuke got off the bed and threw his clothes on before giving me one last glance. "You disgust me," he left, slamming my bedroom door behind him.

"Sasuke! Wait don't leave! Sasuke, where are you going!?" I ran after him, grabbing his wrist with a shaky hand.

"My name's not Sasuke! It's Kiba!" I gasped and looked up a the flaming man in front of me. "You're crazy man," he ripped his wrist from my loose grip and left. The high I felt was gone and the alcohol had wore itself dry in my system. I was left with an empty feeling in my stomach and an ack in my heart.


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto finally gets help

Sakura and Kakashi came over a few days later to check up on me. They asked if I had the money to pay off my apartment bills and I told them I didn't. Sakura said I could live with her until I found a steady job and I told her I would be fine.

"No! Your not fine! I'm not going to tip toe around this Naruto! You need help! Let us help you for once!" Sakura yelled, and raised her fist to hit me. Her eyes widened and she put her fist down after taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. Look we both know that you need a little push to get you to where you need to be. Let us help you. I won't take no for an answer." So, I ended up having Kakashi, Sakura, and myself pick up all of my clothes, pictures, and important stuff and loading it all into their cars. 

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," I could see Sakura smiling as she drove, "you'll be back in your own apartment in no time." 

We pulled into Sakura's apartment complex which was situated in the richer part of Konoha. Sakura was a well-known, full-time, doctor at the Konoha hospital and Hinata worked as a nurse right beside Sakura. They lived together in a big apartment in the heart of Konoha where I lived at the edge of Konoha. 

Sakura helped me grab a lot of my stuff and Hinata came out to help when she saw us coming in struggling with all the stuff.   
"I'll show you where you'll be staying," Hinata said shyly, taking a few bags with her on the trip to my room. We walked down a long, well lit, hallway filled with pictures of Hinata and Sakura and our friends.   
"This is your room," Hinata opened the door all the way at the end of the hall and smiled. "We have to put sheets on the bed but, overall it's been well kept so you don't have to worry about cleaning up. Get settled in and lunch will be ready soon." Hinata bowed and left quickly, leaving me to look around.

The room wasn't too big or too small but the perfect size. It had a queen size bed pushed to the left wall with night stand beside it. There was a desk by a window covered by thin white curtains. The opposite wall by the door there was an empty, walk in closet and a long white dresser. The taller dresser was near the desk. 

I figured I would start to unpack when Sakura came in with the last of my things. "Do you like the room? If not we can always rearrange it for you or paint it and change the curtains. I know it's kinda blain but we don't get guest usually so we leave it like this." I nodded at Sakura and she sat down beside me on the floor. "Naruto, we're always here to help don't forget that."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," I smiled politely at her and she stood up again. 

"Naruto...... don't throw your life away over this. You still have you life ahead of you. You just made the wrong turn on a bumpy road...." She paused for a second before continuing, "Sasuke-kun loved you and he wouldn't want to see you drinking or taking drugs." Sakura left after that, turning to give me an encouraging smile and shutting the door behind her. 

She had known the whole time...? Maybe she found my stash while we were packing. Or she smelled it on me. Sakura must have seen my fridge that was totally stocked with beers and the strongest alcohol I could buy. Why didn't she tell Kakashi? 

'Sasuke-Kun loved you and he wouldn't want to see you drinking or taking drugs' her voice was ringing in my head. Sasuke-kun. Sasuke had left me so he couldn't have loved me as much as everyone thinks. I don't want to hear any of that 'if you love something let it go' bullshit. If you love something hang on tight to it and never let it go.... I guess my grip on Sasuke was too loose and he got away. 

I heard a soft knock on my door and Hinata walked in seconds later. "Naruto-Kun, lunch is ready if you want to come eat." She smiled warmly at me and I sent her a fake smile in return. 

"I'm not that hungry but, thank you Hinata."

"I'll wrap up your food and save it just in case then." Hinata explained and shut my door with a soft 'click'.

I'll eat..... later. Right now I could go for a long nap.


End file.
